where were you when the world went to shit? volume 4
by BIGMAMA1986
Summary: The 4th part to the series... how will the group get on at Alexandria safe zone... relationships and friendships are stretched to the limits... no one trusts anyone is this the end for the group?
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

I had just stormed out of the main house and was sat on the porch of the house that was going to be Daryl and I's in just a few short weeks. I was so fucking angry with Rick after what he had just said to me. I heard the door swing open of the main house followed by angry raised voices. I couldn't tell exactly what was being said but I knew it was Rick, Carol and Daryl.

A few moments later I heard a big bang, which I presumed was the front door, followed by big heavy boot footsteps coming towards me. I saw Daryl who had a face like thunder, I hadn't seen him this mad since ever, and it was quite scary but sexy at the same time.

"He is fucking ridiculous, seriously how can he be like that, the things you have done for us in this short time is more than any of them fuckers have done since this whole shit show began" he said punching one of the panels on the porch.

"Listen, just chill the fuck out!, he is being ridiculous but he's on edge at the moment because this isn't the norm for us anymore. I don't think he knows who to trust right now. He is only doing it to protect everyone" I replied.

"I get that it's hard at the moment, but talking to you like that, accusing you of being a traitor basically is bang out of fucking order and I want to smash his fucking face in" he replied, punching the panel again.

I stood up and grabbed his hand, pulling it around my waist. "I know that it's going to be good for all of us here, and if he wants to ruin it for himself then let him carry on" I said.

I touched his face gently, and straight away I felt him relax.

"Let him sleep on it, Michonne and Maggie will make him realise, we just need to give him some time." I added.

"You're right", he sighed "you always are" he smiled.

I shared my bowl of stew with him sat on the porch, talking about how we would decorate the new house and how I would make it fair for us all when it came to punishments etc.

After a while Maggie came walking over from the main house, she smiled at us before taking a seat next to us.

"Are you guys ok?" she asked.

"Well it's hard to be ok right now" I sighed.

"He will come round, Michonne and I will talk to him when the kids are in bed" she replied.

"I don't know where he would get it from, that I would betray any of you guys" I said.

"He' not thinking straight, you saw what he was like two days ago, this is a big move for him, a big move for us all, he needs to get his head around it all" she said.

"Which I fully understand, but there is no reason to disrespect me in front of you all. Do you get how that makes me feel?" I asked, "Eugene lied to us for ages and even he didn't get spoken to like that"

"Honestly I know Rick, I know this isn't him, once he calms down he will realise what he has done" she replied.

I told her that Daryl and I would sleep in the second house for tonight, and would stay out of his way for now.

Maggie agreed that it was for the best and she went and fetched our stuff for us .

Daryl went for a little walk by himself, to calm down, whilst I washed up and got ready for bed in the second house.

I lit candles and put our weapons out next to the bed, just in case anything happened during the night. I went into the kitchen and boiled some water to make us a warm drink for bed. As I was getting the mugs out Daryl came through the door looking a lot less angry.

"You feeling better?" I asked.

"Yeah, I've chilled out" he smiled.

"Good I'm glad, would you like some tea?" I asked.

"A coffee" he replied.

"Before bed?" I asked looking at him like he had just told me he wanted a cup of dog shit.

"Yeah, I always would drink it before bed, it helps me sleep" he laughed.

We sat drinking our drinks chatting away about our lives before all this. Everything about Daryl's life was so sad and I would have to force myself not to cry every time he told me stories from before.

I wanted to hold him forever and make it all go away but I couldn't.

"You know I'm glad all this happened" he said, "because I would never have met you, my life finally has a purpose. My life was really shit before all this."

I left the tears fall freely then and I really couldn't stop myself. I grabbed him and held him for ages, he cried and I did, which seemed like ages.

"I promise I will make you the happiest I can as long as I am breathing " I said.

"You already do" he smiled wiping his tears away.

Finally we locked up the house for the night and headed up to bed. We lay in bed chatting about our future , like all this madness wasn't going on around us.

I know it sounds corny, and literally everyone says the same, but I honestly loved this man more than anything, my body ached with the love I felt for him.

We made love for hours that night and didn't go to sleep until almost dawn, he held me in his arms which was still the best feeling ever.

I was woken abruptly to someone banging on the front door. Daryl jumped up and grabbed his knife. As he crossed the bedroom I called out to him. "do you think you should put some clothes on first?"

He looked down and laughed. I watched him as he slipped his boxers on left the room. I heard him open the door and a familiar voice.

"Where have you been, it's late" I heard Carol say.

" We had a rough night, couldn't sleep" Daryl replied.

"Yeah I'm sure" she laughed.

I put on my shirt and shorts before heading down the stairs to see Carol. I looked at the clock in the kitchen it was 10.30 am.

"Morning" I smiled.

"Afternoon" she grinned.

"Would you like a drink?" I asked.

" I'll just have a water" she replied.

I filled the kettle up and put it on the hob, before getting a bottle of water out of the fridge for Carol.

"Look at us, playing house" she laughed. There was something about her tone that I didn't like and I felt angry all of a sudden.

" So Rick wants to have a meeting with you, outside the gates" she said to Daryl.

"Why?" he asked.

"I don't want to discuss it here" she replied.

I snorted loudly and gave her the death stare.

"Anything you have to say, you can say it in front of her" Daryl said angrily.

"Just meet us at the gates at noon" she said, getting up and leaving.

"Is she for real?" I asked. I slammed my mug down on the side, which shattered in to a million tiny pieces cutting my hand in the process .


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Omg!" Daryl shouted rushing over to me. He opened 3 draws before he found the dish cloths. He wrapped it around my hand quickly and held my hand up.

"You tell me to calm down, look at you" he sighed.

I started laughing , really laughing, laughing so bad it started Daryl off.

"You literally are a nut job" he said after we both calmed down.

"But you still love me" I smiled.

"Most definitely" he smiled, "we need to get you over to the doctor"

"I better get changed then" I said. Daryl had to help me get into some clothes but still managed to get blood everywhere. We walked over to the doctors house, to find Rick there chatting to Jessie the doctor's wife.

"What happened?" Rick asked looking genuinely concerned.

"She had a little accident with a mug" Daryl said with no effort to look at Rick what so ever.

"My husbands out on a house call" Jessie said. She opened the towel and her eyes widened.

"I'll go and grab him straight away" she said and walked off down the road quickly.

"Go in to the back room" she shouted as she walked away.

So Daryl lead me through the house to the back room which was clearly where he practiced. I sat down on the bed to wait for the doctor. Rick had followed us into the room and he was looking at me as if I was about to die.

"There's no need for you to be here" I said sternly.

"Please don't be like that, I'm truly sorry for what went down last night" he replied.

"This is neither the time or the place, for this conversation" Daryl said.

"Well when you're all sorted can you please come and find me" he asked.

Daryl nodded in agreement and Rick left the room.

Shortly after the doctor came rushing in and put his bag down.

After he examined my hand, he announced that I needed stitches. It was all very professional, just like being at the ER. He stitched me up and bandaged my hand.

"Right, keep it clean and come and get it re dressed every 2 days. I will take the stitches out in about 10 days. In the mean time they not to use the hand much, we don't want the stitches coming out or any further damage " he said.

"Thanks doc appreciate it" Daryl said. Shaking the doctors hand. We headed back over to the house. Carl and Judith were sat out in the garden on a blanket.

Judith called out to me and Daryl. We walked over to her and Daryl picked her up.

"What did you do to your hand?" Carl asked.

"Slight accident with a mug" I smiled.

"suppose it will take some time to re adjust" Carl grinned.

I took Judith from Daryl and gave her a big kiss.

"How's my beautiful girl?" I asked.

She grinned and touched my face. Just then a few teenagers walked up to us . They greeted us and asked if we were settling in okay. They asked Carl if he wanted to hang out with them for a while.

"I can't right now, I have to watch my sister" he said.

"Don't be silly I will look after her for you, go and enjoy yourself you deserve it" I smiled.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Just go will you" I smiled.

"Thank you" he said kissing me on the cheek before walking off with the group of teenagers. One of them whispered to him (but not very quietly).

"Is she your mom she's fit?"

"no she's... well she's my Aunt" he replied.

"What ever she is she's fire" he replied.

"Hey, she's also my fiancé so keep your eyes off her" Daryl shouted out to them.

The kid looked like he had just been offered out by Bruce Lee.

"I'm watching you" Daryl added.

I laughed hard and so did Carl, the kid wasn't sure what to do so he just gave us an awkward grin.

Daryl left Rick a note to say that Carl had gone to hang out with some kids and Judith was next door with us.

I went inside and started to do the breakfast that I had been doing before Carol came. Daryl sat playing with Judith in the living room.

We sat on the porch table eating our food in the sunshine.

Judith was very vocal and kept shouting random words.

"It's so nice to let her do this without being told to be quiet, or scared the walkers are going to come for us" Daryl smiled.

"I know, bless her" I smiled


	3. chapter 3

Judith fell asleep on my lap after she ate her food. I held her close and closed my eyes. I felt so happy and content at that moment . Daryl was tinkering with bike parts on the grass in front of the porch.

I usually hated the heat after we were trawling through the different towns and woods, but sat there on the bench relaxing was perfect.

I felt myself nodding off, when I heard Rick talking to Daryl. I woke up suddenly and adjusted my self in the chair. Judith was still out for the count. Rick walked up to the porch and smiled at me.

"You two look so peaceful" he smiled.

"Its all very strange for me not doing much" I laughed.

"Thank you for looking after Judith, it's about time that Carl got to be a proper teenager. So I really appreciate it" he said.

" No problems, you know I adore the both of them" I smiled.

"I wanted to speak to you about what went on. I know I was bang out of order and I have no excuse really. But I still haven't worked out this place or the people and it had just been a lot. You know" he said.

"But the things I have done for our family, you actually think I would do anything to hurt any of you" I said.

"I know I was out of order and I really wasn't thinking, I sincerely am sorry and even though it hasn't been that long of a time but I trust you really I do" he replied.

"Ok that's fine let's just leave it at that though I forgive you." I said.

"Are you sure?' he asked.

"Can you not?" I said rolling my eyes.

"Ok,ok,ok" he grinned, "can I steal Daryl for a bit? And will you watch Judith for a while?"

"yes go on get out of here" I smiled.

Daryl came over and gave me a kiss on my head. "also I'm doing homemade soup for our dinner" I added.

"Sounds amazing" Daryl winked.

Whilst they were away, I lay Judith down on the sofa and began preparing for dinner. I had left enough dough to prove for 6 loaves of bread. I placed 3 of them in the oven and began preparing the soup.

The food that they had given us in our welcome hampers was mainly tinned and packet items, so whilst everything was cooking, I put all the food away into the cupboards.

Michonne came in as I was getting the first batch of bread out the oven.

"That smells amazing" she smiled. Sitting down at the breakfast table.

" you ok?" I smiled at her.

"I'm good, I'm good" she smiled back.

"Who you trying to convince? Me or you?" I said giving her a stern look.

"Honestly I'm fine, I just came in to check on you" she said," I heard about your hand. And obviously after last night with Rick" she trailed off.

"Yeah Rick and I have sorted it, and the glass was just a stupid accident." I sighed.

"Well as long as you're good" she smiled.

"It's a lot though, all this" I said gesturing to the whole house.

"I get what you mean, it's a bit much all of a sudden" she replied.

"To go from being out there fighting for our lives. On the go all the time. To being here with not much to do, it's not me anymore. We have changed so much, I don't know if I will ever get back to the way it was before" I said.

"Only time will tell, but I have the exact same feeling as well" she sighed.

Just then Judith shot up and called out to Michonne. She went over and picked her up, kissing her on the head.

I put the other loaves in the oven and took the vegetables that had been boiling in the stock off the hob to cool.

"Are we having dinner here or round next door?" she asked.

"Next door, it's bigger round there" I replied.

"Ok I'll take Judith round then, wash up and get the table ready" she smiled.

"Ok, thank you. I'll be round in a couple of hours" I replied.

They both left and I began to puree the vegetables and stock. Daryl came walking through the door, he walked straight over to me, and wrapped his arms around my waist, he kissed my neck and squeezed me tight.

" I have missed you" he smiled.

"I missed you too" I said.

"Where's Judith?" he asked.

"Mich came round and took her to get washed up, ready for dinner" I replied. I took the bread out of the oven and left it to cool.

" So what did Rick want to speak to you about?" I asked.

"They're on some mad one saying we should get our weapons back, on the sly, but I don't think it's a good idea" he replied.

"You don't?" I asked looking confused.

"No. Why do you?" he asked.

"No, I'm not saying that, just I expected you of all people to want our weapons" I said.

" I told you, I want this to work for the kids, I want this to work for us. And if that is the rules here then that's the rules we have to stick too" he said.

" well what are you going to do then?" I asked.

" I don't know, I was hoping you could help me out" he grinned.

"sorry darling, you're on your own with that one. I don't need to be having another argument with those pair. I just want to get along and concentrate on us" I said.

"I'm going to have a shower ready for dinner" he said.

" Ok babe, I'll finish up here, and get ready in a min" I smiled.

I sliced all the bread up into pieces and put them all in baskets with tea towels over them.

The soup was ready to heat up next door. I headed upstairs and looked at the clothes I had. I decided on a vest top black trousers and a long cardigan. I did my hair in to two boxing braids, and a quick dusting of powder and gloss.

It was so strange being able to do even the slightest bit of beauty regime, as I had loved doing it before all this. I sprayed some perfume and put my earrings in.

Daryl came in in just his towel and he looked absolutely gorgeous.

"Well hello sexy" I grinned.

"Shut up you" he blushed.

" I'm going to take the bread round , could you bring the soup it's too heavy for me, that big pot" I asked.

"Course, I can. I certainly have the guns for it" he said flexing his muscles.

" You are such a freak" I laughed. I kissed him and smacked his bum.

"Cheeky" he grinned.

I ran down the stairs grabbing the 4 baskets of bread, before leaving and closing the door behind me.

Carl was just walking back towards the house, as I came out.

"Hey, you ok?" I asked.

" Yeah good thank you, you had a good day?" he asked.

"Been ok. Just bringing dinner round" I said.

"You made up with my dad then?"

"how could i not? We family right?" I replied.

" Right!" he smiled.

The house was full of chatter, when I walked in. Everyone was there, the table had been lain and everyone was happy to see me back. The only person missing was Sasha.

I put the bread on the table evenly spaced out for everyone to eat.

"Oh my God, that smells amazing" Maggie said.

"I know right, we don't deserve you" Abraham added

"It's only bread" I said smiling awkwardly.

" If it wasn't for you out there, we wouldn't be eating this grand meal , you kept us from starving when we had nothing" Abe replied. He touched my hand gently and winked at me.

" We had to do what we had to do" I said smiling at him.

Just then Daryl walked through the door with the huge pot of soup, he put it on the hob for me to heat up.

I put it on low as I had a surprise to go and fetch for everyone .

"Where are you going?" Daryl asked.

"Don't worry I'll be 2 minutes, just keep an eye on the soup" I smiled. I left the house and walked over to Aaron's. I knocked on the door, and Aaron came to the door after a short wait.

"Here you go" he said handing me the small package.

" thank you so much. I really appreciate it" I smiled.

" Don't be silly, it's not much I wish I could give you more" he replied.

"Honestly this is more than enough. You don't know how excited they will be" I smiled.

I said goodbye and started to walk back to the main house.

Sasha was walking towards it, which made me happy. She was having a tough time and it made me sad that she was pushing us away. So to see her actually coming home made me smile.

I caught up to her and linked my arm in hers.

She smiled at me a little, but didn't speak. I squeezed her arm and rested my head on her shoulder.

She leaned her head on my head and I heard her sniff. I looked at her and she wiped a tear from her cheek.

" what you got there?" she asked.

"It's a surprise" I smiled. " so hurry up and get washed up, because dinner will be ready in 20 minutes "

As soon as we got in the house, she ran upstairs to get ready.

Daryl was stirring the soup when I walked in.

"It's not very warm yet" he said.

"Doesn't matter, we will wait for Sasha anyway, that's why I put it on low"

"So what you got there?" he asked.

"Mind your business" I said clutching the package to my chest.

"Charming." He huffed, "you got this covered now?"

"Yes, go and sit yourself down" I said kissing him.

Rick and Abe had got some beers, wine and sodas for us and was currently passing it around.

After awhile the soup began bubbling, so as soon as Sasha came down, I got Daryl to carry the pot over to the table. I dished everyone a bowl out, including myself. I then went back into the kitchen and grabbed the package. I lay it down and unwrapped it to reveal a small block of butter.

"Oh my God" Daryl gasped.

Everyone was so excited to see butter and I made sure everyone got some. I had a little scraping left for half a slice of bread.

Daryl tried to give me his, but I refused.

People had second and third helpings of the soup, they ate all the bread and it filled me with so much warmth and happiness. If only it could stay like that forever. Little did I know it was all going to turn to shit a lot sooner than expected.


End file.
